


All Hallow's Eve

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween costumes and sparkly fairy wands abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic100 Jack Bristow and Arvin Sloane #73 - Light. My table is [here](http://kangeiko.livejournal.com/113677.html).

"Daddy, daddy, hurry up!"

Daddy was too busy staring at himself in the mirror with dismay. "I look ridiculous."

"You look dashing." Laura leant up on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Like a noir film star." She smoothed gloved fingers across his suit lapels and adjusted the fedora. "Doesn't he look dashing, Sydney?"

Sydney nodded eagerly, then paused, frowning. "Mommy, what's 'dashing'?"

Jack sighed. "Let's go."

Sydney squealed happily and waved her arms energetically 'til Daddy gave in and tucked her into the crook of his arm. They left the house together thus: the P.I., Little Bo Peep, and a very fluffy baby sheep waving a sparkly fairy wand.

"I wonder what Emily's going to be wearing," Laura said idly on the drive over to the hotel. It was the nearest Hilton the Bureau could find and secure; evidently even they couldn't find it in their hearts (or possibly rulebooks) to deny a Halloween party to hard-working agents' families. If anyone asked, of course, it was a sales convention, which Jack thought was possibly the worst cover story _ever_. He risked a glance over at Laura's outfit, which revealed a generous amount of flesh that was very possibly not in keeping with the nursery rhyme.

"Something classical, I should think," he said, and reached behind to poke the baby sheep back into place. Sydney squealed and wriggled some more. "Sydney, it would be a shame to have to turn back now, sweetheart." She pouted, but stilled.

"Do you know what Arvin's wearing?"

He laughed, low in his chest. "I can guess." He caught an odd look on Laura's face from the corner of his eye; turning to face her, he was surprised to find it gone.

When they arrived, Arvin and Emily were already in the Hilton foyer, talking to the staff and laughing. Emily's ringlets were swept up to expose the length of her neck above a sparkling Grecian gown, all ladylike demureness and elegance. She turned to wave to them, one hand clasping the hem of her dress so that she wouldn't trip down the stairs; the other on Arvin's arm, tugging him around.

"Oh, my," Laura managed in one sharp exhale and broke up laughing.

"Why are you laughing, Mommy?" Sydney asked, undoing one of the ribbons festooning her sheep's ears.

"It's nothing, baby," Jack said, smiling, and tipped his hat towards the approaching couple: goddess and priest alike.

*

fin


End file.
